Moulin Rouge Queen Style
by CherryLips
Summary: This is a result of having Moulin Rouge and Queen songs mixed on WinAmp


**Disclaimer: I own naught except my own creativity which I use with these characters…and songs…which by the way if you didn't know, are NOT mine in any way other than my own fantasies**  
  
Explanation: Moulin Rouge Queen style (this is what happens if you have Moulin Rouge songs and Queen songs mixed together on WinAmp)  
  
Here goes…please don't kill me, I'm wee todd dead.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_  
  
*Scene up in the Elephant, everybody from Moulin Rouge present *  
  
  
  
  
  
Satine: (singing to Christian) Buddy you're a boy make a big noise playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day you got mud on yo' face you big disgrace kickin' your can all over the place singin'  
  
*Toulousse wobbles up to Christian*  
  
Toulousse: Weeee wiw weee wiw wock you  
  
Bohemians: Weee will weee will rock you  
  
*Satine coughs up blood*  
  
Christian: (singing to Satine) Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day you got blood on yo' face you big disgrace  
  
Everybody: Weeee will weeee will rock you  
  
*Duke does a riverdance kick*  
  
Duke: Sing it!  
  
Toulousse: Weeee wiw weee wiw wock you  
  
Satine: (sings to everybody) Too late, my time has come sends shivers down my spine body's aching all the time goodbye everybody - I've got to go  
  
Everybody: No, we will not let you go!  
  
Christian: (Sings, referring to the Duke) I see a little silhouetto of a man  
  
Everybody: Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do el Tango…De Roxanne!  
  
*everybody gathers up and poses for the Tango*  
  
Toulousse: Wiw dwive you, wiw dwive you, wiw dwive you…  
  
Duke: MAAAAD!  
  
Zidler: Roooooxanne!  
  
*everybody looks at each other "who's Roxanne?"*  
  
Duke: (to Satine) You don't have to put on that red light….wear that dress tonite, don't sell your body, coz you're all mine….oh yes *thinks to himself…"she is miiine…my precioussssss…"* (ok, sorry, got mixed up with LOTR)  
  
Christian: His eyes upon your face, his hand up on your thigh…It's more than I can stand *is jealous*  
  
Duke: Oh please don't wear a dress tonite…  
  
Zidler: Roooooooxanne!  
  
*everybody looks around room for sign or Roxanne…"who's Roxanne" *  
  
  
  
Duke: Gallileo!  
  
Zidler: Gallileo  
  
Duke: Gallileo!  
  
Zidler: Gallileo  
  
Duke: Gallileo Figaro!  
  
Argentinian: Magnifico-o-O-o-O!  
  
Christian: But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me  
  
Bohemians: He's just a poor boy from a poor family spare him his life from this monstrosity  
  
Christian: Easy come easy go - will you let me go  
  
Everybody: Bismillah! No - we will not let you go  
  
Bohemians: let him go  
  
Everybody: Bismillah! No - we will not let you go  
  
Bohemians: let him go  
  
Christian and Satine: Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go  
  
Christian: Nothing really matters - nothing really matters but Satiiiiiine!  
  
*looks at Duke and winks*  
  
*Awkward silence, then Duke starts to sing*  
  
Duke: My gift is myyy bong, and this one's for you *points to Zidler*  
  
*Bohemians get jealous*  
  
Duke: And you can tell everybody, there's nothing wrong…  
  
Zidler: It looks real simple, but I don't mind…no I don't mind…that you used an old Coke bottle you silly old nerrrrd.  
  
Duke: I sat on the roof, eating the moss  
  
Zidler: But the sun's been kind while you made that bong, it's people like you that get me turned onnnn  
  
Christian: excuse me for butting in, but I always do, you see I don't know if that bong's green or blue, but the thing is, what I really mean…yours is the nicest…uhh…bong, yeah booong, that I've ever seen.  
  
Duke: And you can tell everybody that it's your bong, it may look real simple but it's finally done,  
  
Satine: I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, but we're leaving you three alone  
  
Zidler, Christian and the Duke: How wonderful life is, now you're in the world…  
  
Toulousse: ( he never really left, just climbed on top of the elephant) How wondewfuw wife is, now youre in de wowwwwld…  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-  
  
Well, what do you think…another chapter? Or should I just quit while I'm ahead? 


End file.
